Electricity does us little good if we cannot get it to where it is needed. Electrical distribution systems do just that—move newly-formed electricity from a central point of generation, such as in a power plant, and out to various users of the electricity, such as homes and businesses. After the electricity is initially stepped up in voltage (so that more energy can be carried on main power lines), the voltage is gradually stepped down as the electricity gets closer to its point of use.
Electrical distribution inside a facility involves getting the electricity from an entry point to one or more electrical loads in the building. When there are multiple loads, the electrical supply needs to be split up. Such is the case with a data center, such as a server farm, that contains hundreds or thousands of computers. Each computer includes electrical loads, and power coming into the data center needs to be distributed properly to each of the computers.